


Wishes and Flames

by brilliantbrioche



Series: Days Gone By [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbrioche/pseuds/brilliantbrioche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run away on her eighteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful [Neelh.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh)

“Kiss me.”

That was how it all started, really. A command more than a question; a command that lead to an action; an action that lead to a punishment and a punishment that lead to this.

Enjolras’ eighteenth birthday, her father planned an extravagant event, inviting all her relatives and stuck up board officials despite the fact Enjolras hated the large majority of them. Grantaire wasn't invited, obviously.

Although it was funny in way. Funny in the way that neither Grantaire nor Enjolras were going to be at the party after all.

*

“Run away with me.” She had said, two months after. Enjolras was always giving commands, Grantaire thought, and she would probably always be following them.

Two months of being apart and time didn't lapse like it used to when they were children; moments no longer passed in the beat of a heart or in the blink of an eye. Those two months dragged and in that time period the bruises that once collected themselves on Grantaire now gathered on Enjolras’ skin. Her mother was no longer there to protect her and her father had always been just over this side of controlling.

“Please.” She spoke again, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “I cant do this anymore.”

They were in the park. On the swings.

Like old times.

*

Sand cushioned her feet and Grantaire’s head rested upon her shoulder.

“You know kids probably pee in here and we’re letting it touch our bare skin.” Grantaire mumbled against her shirt. “And don't say it would've been cleaned because I threw up on the bench in year five and you can still see the stain.”

Enjolras’ voice was fond. “Shut up.”

Then there was a moment of quite between them. A moment of fragile silence that should have been peaceful but they knew too much and were too young to do anything about it. A moment that would have been peaceful if it wasn't for Enjolras’ father watching from the window and a knowledge in both the girls minds.

“You’re going away again, aren't you?”

“Yeah.”

*

Two months passed slowly and with an emptiness that haunted the both of them.

Two months felt like two years. 

Grantaire drank, again. Enjolras cried, again.

Until, for reasons that always seemed to be unknown, Enjolras returned and the planning for the party began.

She was eighteen; she could vote.

She could leave home.

*

It was the night before the party. They were on the swings.

“Run away with me.” Enjolras said, one last time.

-

They didn't go to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this but oh well. As always, any feedback would be lovely.


End file.
